


The End of All Things

by HobbitsofMordor (orphan_account)



Series: The Truth of Life [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's POV, at the End of All Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Sequel to Beckoning, but it's own Story.

  
**Disclaimer:**   
**I do not own anything from The Lord of The Rings.**   


_"I have come," he said "but I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!" And suddenly, as he set it on his finger, he vanished from Sam's sight. Sam gasped, but had no chance to cry out, for at that moment many things happened._   
_The Return of The King, Mount Doom_

  
I watched as Sam fell to the ground, after getting slammed on the head by Gollum holding a rock, and realized that I failed. The Nazgul would arive any moment now, and Gondor would be defeated, thus causing Faramir's death. I am responsible for Gandalf's death, Sam's death, EVERYONE'S death. I didn't even realize Gollum bit off my finger until I looked. I am weak now. I tackled Gollum as a last resort, and felt Sam's gaze on me as the we tumbled down the cliff. "Frodo!" Sam yelled. But I grabbed on to an piece of rock that was sticking out, just for him. I became aware of the pain where my finger used to be as Sam started talking. "Give me your hand!" He yelled. "Don't you let go. Don't let go." I raised my hand up, "Reach!" and grabbed his.

_"Well, this is the end Samwise Gamgee," said a voice by his side. And there was Frodo, pale and worn, and yet himself again; and in his eyes there was peace now, neither strain of will, nor madness, nor any fear. His Burden was taken away. There was the dear master of the sweet days in the Shire. "Master!" cried Sam, and fell upon his knees. In all that ruin of the world for the moment he felt only joy, great joy. The burden was gone. His master had been saved; he was himself again, he was free. And then Sam caught sight of his maimed and bleeding hand._   
_The Return of The King, Mount Doom_

"Why Mr. Frodo, your poor hand." Sam cried out. "I am fine Sam. Do not think that Gollum is evil for doing this, for The Ring would not have been destroyed if not for him. I am glad you are with me, Sam, Here at the end of all things."

_"Yes, I am with you, Master." said Sam, laying Frodo's wounded hand to his breast. "And you're with me. And the journey's finished. But after coming all that way I don't want to give up yet. It's not like me, somehow, If you understand."_   
_The Return of The King, The Field Of Cormallen_


End file.
